The present application relates to data processing by digital computers, and more particularly to dynamic component transfer.
The Internet is a worldwide system of computer networks. The Internet is a public, cooperative, and self-sustaining facility accessible to hundreds of millions of people worldwide. Physically, the Internet uses a portion of the total resources of the currently existing public telecommunication networks.
A client/server model has become one of the central ideas of network computing. Client/server describes a relationship between two computer programs in which one program, the client, makes a service request from another program, the server, which fulfills the request. Although programs within a single computer can use the client/server model, it is a more important idea in a network. In a network, the client/server model provides a convenient way to interconnect programs that are distributed across different locations. Typically, multiple client programs share the services of a common server program. Both client programs and server programs are often part of a larger program or application. Relative to the Internet, a Web browser is a client program that requests services (the sending of Web pages or files) from a Web server (which is often called a Hypertext Transport Protocol or HTTP server) in another computer somewhere on the Internet.